


Hey, Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me

by AnssiIndustrial



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Pining, Poe's Jacket, Pre-Poe Dameron/Finn, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Stormpilot, pre-Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnssiIndustrial/pseuds/AnssiIndustrial
Summary: Finn keeps admiring the handsome busker from afar, not knowing that, he as well, has caught the man's eye.





	Hey, Mr. Tambourine Man, play a song for me

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.  
> Enjoy!

Ah, there he was. 

 

Sitting under a blossoming tree, strumming his acoustic guitar with too many band stickers on it than was probably sensible. People were passing by in a hurry paying hardly any attention to him.

By now, Finn knew for just how long he was going to be able to stare through the window at the gorgeous young busker without fear of being noticed. Otherwise, he would be mortified since, frankly speaking, he spent more time on it than actual work that he was supposed to do every Wednesday, Friday and Saturday morning.

There were of course times, when the man hadn’t appeared. For instance, while it was raining heavily. Finn used to like rain, but during those last two months he developed feelings of hatred towards it.

Sometimes, when a few passers –by stopped to listen to the music and Finn hadn’t had too much to do, he would go outside with an excuse of buying coffee just to hear clear sounds coming from talented fingers and that angelic voice.

But not today.

Finn sighed heavily as he eyed the tall stack of documents with regret. There was no way he could go outside, unless he wanted to stay overtime. He allowed himself to stare longingly for a few moments and then, to avoid the temptation, turned slightly in his chair, just so the busker wouldn’t be able to work his magic on him.

 

*

 

Finn was so, _so_ tired.

He had an awful day at work. Too many things to do and not enough time. His boss, a fearsome lady called by his co-workers „Captain Phasma” yelled at him twice that day and to add to his misery, he also poured coffee all over his suit, so now he was hurrying down the street only in his shirt and he was getting cold.

Dark clouds were above him, both figuratively and literally, and he wanted to just curl under the covers and, well… maybe not _cry_ , but…

-Oh for the love of… really? _Really?_

He stopped in his tracks and looked up at the sky disbelievingly and then blinked a few times when a few raindrops got into his eyes.

Might as well cry, no one would notice anyway.

-Hey, you okay there?

Finn almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of a familiar voice.

He looked around puzzled.

-Right here, buddy.

His eyes widened in realization.   
Just a few metres away, leaning against a tree was his busker. Well, not _his_ , they didn’t even know each other and…

 

Snap out of it, Finn!

 

-Y-you…! – he stammered and wow, wasn’t that smooth?

The man smiled boyishly and approached him, his guitar in hand.

-So you noticed me playing outside your office, I take it? – his smile widened even more when Finn couldn’t seem to articulate any words, too stunned with finally being able to interact with his crush.

-I… I…

-I admit I did it on purpose – the busker ran his hand through his dark locks. – I saw you a few times at the cafe nearby but I couldn’t think of a way to get to know you, so I just… umm... I may have chosen this spot for playing on… purpose…? – he trailed off, now clearly embarassed.

Finn opened his mouth in mild shock.  
Wait… what?

-You… you wanted to get to know me? That’s…

-…creepy? 

-No… I mean, yeah, but… - Finn swallowed loudly. – I kinda wanted to get to know you too… - he murmured, his face burning.

-Really? – the man laughed. – That’s awesome! I’m Poe, by the way. 

Finn smiled shyly and shook Poe’s hand.

-Finn.

And then he sneezed.

Loudly.

Poe laughed and took off his jacket.

-Here, wear it.

-B-but… Achoo! – Finn tried to protest weakly but the prospect of warming up was enticing.

-You need it more than me – Poe bit his lip when Finn relented and donned the offered jacket. – Hey, how about a cup of coffee? 

 

Finn later found out, that Poe’s smile was a dangerous weapon that could make him agree to anything.

 

Well… almost.


End file.
